No puedo estar sin ti
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Oz se ha ido y ha dejado a Alice sola, ella victima de la colera por el abandono de su sirviente, simplemente ronda de un lado a otro peleando con cualquier ser vivo hasta su regreso. Mal Summary xD


Etto… pues soy nueva aquí, esta es la primera historia que he hecho, dedicada a pandora hearts (Con mi pareja favorita, OzxAlice), en fin, espero les guste; acepto criticas, comentarios, regaños y carne(?)

-Maldito Oz-se quejaba una joven que iba paseando por los pasillos de la mansión Bezarius dando unos buenos golpes contra el suelo con sus largas botas blancas; este día parecía ser unos donde esta mas enojada que nunca, las sirvientas trataban de evitarla por miedo a recibir unos grandes gritos por parte de ella al igual que el día que estuvo ebria y peleaba con Gilbert.  
Pasaba por las habitaciones abriendo las puertas de un golpe asustado a uno que otro que residiesen en las alcobas.  
-¡Estúpido conejo!-Exclamo el pelinegro enojado mientras sujetaba a Alice por sus brazos, ella se quejaba tratando de zafarse de el.  
-¡Sueltame, sueltame! ¡Maldito cabeza de algas!-le exigió ella, el muy obediente la soltó haciéndola caer al suelo, el orgullo de Alice era mucho así que en tan solo un parpadeo se levanto dispuesta a marcharse.  
-¿Que te crees asustando de esa manera a la servidumbre con tu mal humor?-Le regaño Gil al momento que iba llevándose un cigarrillo hasta la boca.  
-¡Eso no te importa!- reclamo ella y salió corriendo hasta el jardín donde se escondió con aires un poco desanimados entre algunos arbustos.  
-Todos son idiotas, el payaso solo come y come cosas que no son carne… El cabeza de algas me molesta todo el tiempo.-Decía ella mientras contaba con sus dedos a los mencionados.-Y el mas tonto es Oz…-Prosiguió y al decirlo algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.-Se fue justo cuando me prometía que iba a estar siempre a mi lado… Dijo que le importaba y aun así se fue...¡Tonto!-  
Así siguió ella algo llorosa por el hecho de que su "sirviente" se fuera a tomar unas lecciones fuera y lo peor para ella era que sería por largos días de espera y sin siquiera verlo.  
Despues de otro rato la servidumbre comenzó a movilizarse por toda la mansión y no era por el hecho de que Alice ya no apareciera golpeando y gritándole a todo ser viviente que se le pase por enfrente.  
-Joven amo, joven amo-repetían las sirvientas que pasaban rápidamente por el jardín.  
Ella lo pensó poco y salió de golpe de su escondite pegándole un susto a las sirvientas las cuales rápido desaparecieron a los adentros de la mansión; observaba sus alrededores mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, a punto de subir el tercer escalón una mano sujeto la de ella jalandola hacia abajo y cubriendo su boca, Alice asustada le mordió la mano con suma fuerza.  
-Ay… Alice que mala-le dijo la persona que la sujetaba y la soltó.  
La castaña se dio la vuelta rápidamente para pronto encontrarse con la mirada adolorada de Oz.  
-¡Sirviente inútil!-exclamo ella mientras sonreía.  
Oz correspondió a la sonrisa hasta que un ruidoso «Joven amo» corto el momento.  
-Tenemos que irnos, Alice- le exclamo Oz mientras la cargaba en sus brazos provocando que un leve sonrojo invadiera sin previo aviso las claras mejillas de Alice y el empezó a correr hacia el bosque donde apoyo a la joven contra un arbol al bajarla.  
-¿Que pasa sirviente inútil?-Le interrogo ella tratando de que ese extraño calor abandonara su rostro.  
-Me estan buscando Alice, se suponía que me iría por unos días… Pero no pude… Y regrese porque en verdad no puedo separarme de ti-Le decía Oz mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos hasta la cintura de ella.-Perdón por casi irme…  
Ella se sonrojo bruscamente mientras su corazón parecía que fuera a explotar.-Oz-un leve sonido brotó de sus labios mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de el apretando sus ropas, odiaba sentir el corazón de esa manera, se ponía inquieta y rara… No sabia que hacer.  
Oz se acerco mucho mas a ella posando un cálido beso en su mejilla peligrosamente cerca de sus labios… Al retirarse solo apoyo despacio su frente con la de ella, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, cada uno perdiendose en el color del otro, Alice comenzó a ponerse de puntillas y a apretar con un poco mas de fuerza la ropa de Oz acercándose cada vez mas a sus labios sin saber que hacer.  
-Alice… ¿Que haces?-pregunto él, completamente apenado.  
-Sharon… Me dijo que le diera esto a la que sea la persona mas especial de mi vida … Y creo que ese eres tú…-Le dijo ella.  
Oz sintió un golpe en el corazón, pero no le dolia, mas bien... Se sentía muy feliz; Abrazo la cintura de Alice provocando que ella se apegara mas a el y de sorpresa ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno y algo torpe beso, era la primera vez que Alice daba uno así, la real ultima vez fue para sellar un contrato, pero esta vez era mas especial.  
El beso era muy torpe pero en su momento Alice logro seguir el ritmo de Oz para hacerlo mas apasionante, ella dejo de apretar las ropas de el para rodear el cuello de Oz con sus brazos en un intento de estar mas cerca de el; ambos en una falta de aliento separaron sus labios, Oz dejo de apretarle demasiado su cintura para que dejara de estar de puntillas.  
-Alice… yo… Te amo-le dijo Oz muy sonrojado.  
-¿Te amo?-pregunto ella inocente y Oz sonrió divertido.  
-Si, significa que eres muy especial para mi -dijo al momento que le daba un beso en la frente  
-Eso… ¿Quiere decir que estarás siempre a mi lado?-Dijo un poco alto.  
-Claro Alice, siempre-Termino de decir para seguir con otro beso en los labios.  
-¡¿Oz?!-Grito Gilbert que venia acompañado de la servidumbre.  
-¡Nos quedamos demasiado tiempo aquí!-Se separo Oz rápidamente de alice para tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo juntos a buscar refugio de todos.


End file.
